Only Reid
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Morgan is missing and Reid is the key to finding him; unfortunately Reid is in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening**

Hotch, Rossi and JJ burst through the door weaving and dodging the sea of slow moving, aching and sick patients waiting to be seen. The news had come after a much-needed night out with the team relaxing, acting silly and drinking way too much. Their last case in Dallas had drained them all and pushed each one of them to the brink of their tolerance levels.

Now they were rushing to see about one of their own who'd become a victim of a sadistic attack. Their evening of gathering together to forget had suddenly crashed and burned dragging them to the realization that there was no place to run from evil and no one even them were immune from its touch.

Hotch rushed to the nearest nurses' desk and pushed his way to the front not carrying how inconsiderate it may have seemed.

"Spencer Reid!"

The over worked frazzled clerk looked up and her face softened at the FBI credentials now within inches of her nose.

"He's in Exam room one…"

Without as much as a, 'thank you,' the three rushed down the hall leaving the clerk in mid sentence.

"Sir! You can't go in there!" She yelled.

Just as Hotch placed his hand on the door a nurse came out and blocked his way preventing them from going any further.

"We need to see …"

"He's being examined by the doctor and as soon as he is finished he'll be out to see you."

Hotch took a step back looking at the nurse intently not satisfied with her answer.

"Now, please sir, why don't you all wait in the waiting room down the hall. Someone will be out to see you shortly."

The nurse turned and entered the room closing the door behind her. Hotch, Rossi and JJ looked silently at each other and headed toward the crowded and noisy waiting room.

Just as they had settled into chairs the familiar clacking of heels raced toward them. Garcia wide-eyed and near hysterics entered the room.

"What happened? She shrilled.

JJ gently grabbed her hand and guided her to the seat next to her. Pushing her neon green glasses up on her nose she waited for an answer to her question.

"And where's Morgan?"

"We've called him but we keep getting his voice mail." Rossi answered.

"Guys, they were together! Morgan gave Reid a ride home!" Garcia added.

Momentary silence held the group until finally Garcia as usual spoke out loud what the rest had been afraid to say.

"Do you think something happened to him too?"

"Could this have happened after Morgan dropped him off?" JJ asked.

"The police said he was found about a block from Mar's where we were eating." Hotch answered.

"That means they would have been together." Rossi began. "Morgan and Reid were the last to arrive; probably had to park down the street because the lot was full."

None of them liked what this all could mean. They still were waiting to hear about Reid but they knew he'd been brutally attacked and was unconscious when he was bought in, alone. The police had ruled it a mugging and had not mentioned another victim. This wasn't good and they all knew it. Morgan was a force and he'd risk his own life to protect Reid. The average man would have a hard time taking Morgan down which meant more than likely it was more than one person involved in the attack. They had to find their friend soon…before it was too late.

A tall thin man dressed in green hospital scrubs came through the door. The concerned strained look on his face bothered the profilers as they stood to face him.

"Spencer Reid?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm Agent Hotchner." He began and then pointed to the others. "Agents Rossi, Jarreau and Penelope Garcia. How is he Doctor?"

"Well, he's taken quite a beating." He began. "He has two broken ribs; one dangerously close to puncturing a his left lung. He also suffered several lacerations on his face some requiring some stitches. He also has a concussion that has us worried."

"Worried?" Garcia asked.

"Well he was unconscious when he was brought in and he's showing no signs of coming out of it."

"Will he be okay?" Rossi asked.

"It all depends on when he wakes up or if he wakes up."

"What are you saying doctor?" Hotch asked.

"The sooner he wakes up the better. All we can do now is wait."

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked.

"We're getting him settled in ICU now; give us about twenty minutes and you can go in but just for a short while please.

"Thank you Doctor." Rossi added.

The group watched as the doctor left and they stood dejected not knowing what to make of it all. They had just been together enjoying each other's company and in a flash it seemed they were all gathered again because one of them was hurt and another was missing.

"What about Morgan?" Garcia's voice trembled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Morgan fought through the darkness and pain that held his body captive. He wanted to wake up and to open his eyes and remember the last few minutes of his life. Wherever he was it was cold; bone chilling cold.

Finally he was able to push through awake and trying to sort through the cloudy events of the evening. He still couldn't move and as he became more aware he realized that his arms were shackled together with heavy chains that gave him very little room to move beyond his place on the hard concrete floor.

It hurt to breathe and his head screamed out into the darkness yet in spite of how he felt he remembered that he and Reid had been together walking toward his car. But where was his friend now? Was he here somewhere? He pulled against the chains to no avail. It was so dark, he hated, no, he feared the dark…where was he?

He continued to pull against the chains but he was secured tightly to a large ring bolted to the floor. Each pull sent a shock wave of pain through his body but he didn't care his priority was to get free and find Reid.

The squeaky sound of a lock being released stilled him. The sound of heavy boots forced him to look up and into the eyes of pure evil.

"Hello Derek! Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Potomac General –**

Garcia was the first to enter the small room. The constant beep of the monitors and hissing like noises of the other machines seemed reassuring and confirmed that he was still among the living and that he had again beaten death. He seemed so small, broken, vulnerable. But she knew better he was stronger than anyone would ever imagine. He had gone through so much and the fact that he had survived no doubt angered even his tormentors, which motivated them to hurt him even more.

Reid had fought back trying to defend himself against tonight's attackers; the evidence of defensive wounds were like badges of honor on his arms. I'm sure his attackers didn't expect that from such a scrawny victim.

She needed him to fight now with all of his might. He needed to come out of this and be okay again. She needed him, the team needed him but most of all Morgan needed him, he was the key to Morgan's disappearance and she had an uneasy feeling that their friend was running out of time.

Morgan was determined not to show fear as the large man drew closer his heavy boots stirring the dust on the floor. The man was accompanied by two others; all three dressed in black. Their faces were not concealed and that worried him; it meant that they did not care if he saw them or even recognized them. It also meant that when they were finished with him he would be killed.

Without a word the man motioned with a nod toward the others and they quickly responded by moving toward Morgan and roughly unshackling him and yanking him to his feet. The pain from his injured body forced a moan from him that he had hoped to contain but it was bigger and stronger than his will to keep it silent.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He yelled out over the pain.

The man smiled looking at him and suddenly punched him in the gut knocking the wind from his body and sending him backwards into the other two men who now had to support his weight as they drug him from the room.

"Keep your mouth shut! I'll let you know when you can speak!"

Morgan struggled to regain his breath while he was dragged down a dark hallway. Just as he was able to breathe better the four arrived at a large room that was a stark contrast from the dirty, dingy and cold room he had just come from. The room was bright with white walls and ornate gold décor straight out of a bad Liberace nightmare. He surveyed the room trying to take it all in looking for something that he could use now or later to his advantage. None of this made sense but he had to find a way out to find out what happened to Reid. The men released him and his body landed with a thud on the Persian rug that covered the floor. He wanted to say something but he remembered the last time he'd opened his mouth.

The side door on the left side of the room opened slowly and a familiar stare met his glare. It had been a while since the two had seen each other. After an initial misunderstanding, there had been nothing that had happened that would cause this type of extreme treatment. He was more confused than ever. Why then was he here?

He tried getting to his feet ignoring the pain and bracing his weight on his hands then his knees. The footsteps toward him were much lighter than the previous ones stopping in front of him; the pointed toe of the boot nearly stepping on his hand; He looked up, she looked down.

"Jordan?"

"Hello, Derek." She said seductively.

"What's going on, Jordan?" He said angrily.

"You never called; I thought that after I returned to Counter Terrorism, you'd at least call."

Morgan looked at her unbelievingly. This couldn't be about him not calling; something he'd never promised to do and after working their first case he had lost interest in the gorgeous brunette.

"This couldn't be about me not calling."

"Derek, I knew from the moment you came on to me in the coffee shop that you wanted me."

"Where's Reid?" He said angrily.

He was not in the mood for her games.

"I wasn't interested in Dr. Reid. This is a private party, just you and me."

"Where! Is! Reid!"

**Potomac General – **

The team had dispersed to begin the search for Morgan, all except Garcia who was holding vigil at Reid's bedside. Hotch knew it would be a waste of time getting her to leave and so he had made a call to headquarters to have her laptop brought to her; they were going to need her skills to find their missing agent. Rossi and JJ were on the way to the crime scene; the police were already there working and processing the scene looking for clues to what had happened.

Garcia had a thousand scenarios running through her mind; she knew that if Morgan could have saved Reid from this fate he would have. She also knew that the fact that he couldn't would surely drive him to a dark place that would haunt him for a lifetime.

_Reid had finally persuaded Morgan that it was time to leave; he was tired and had grown bored watching Morgan fighting off the attention of every single woman in the bar. Morgan had made it his mission for the night to hook Reid up but the younger agent was not interested and felt completely out of place. He marveled at how comfortable Morgan was with the attention he was receiving. Morgan seemed to enjoy teasing his "little brother" as the women kept coming at the two of them willing to do just about anything to spend the evening with the FBI agents._

_The more Reid pouted the more Morgan teased him as the two walked down the block toward Morgan's car. They'd arrived too late to get a spot in the lot and so they were forced to find street parking. They hadn't noticed the group of dark-clothed men until they stepped out of the darkness and quickly surrounded them. Five was too many for the two of them; even with Morgan's skills they were outnumbered. Neither he nor Morgan had time to react and he knew his friend's attention would be focused on protecting him._

_He fought, he used some of the self-defense techniques that Derek had shown him but it wasn't enough. Morgan had held his own for a while but after he was distracted by Reid being knocked to the ground the other three pounced on him and gained an upper hand. _

"_Morgan!" Reid screamed as the kicks and punches kept coming in a steady stream._

"_Morgan, help me!" He continued to yell but Morgan was already engaged in his own battle for survival._

Garcia noticed some movement from the bed, Reid was restless and she looked up watching him squirm as if he were having a bad dream. She moved to his side and began stroking the side of his face feeling helpless, her heart breaking.

"Reid, wake up! It's me, Penelope! Come on you can do it!"

His eyes slowly opened, hazed and glassy with confusion and fear. She found the call button that lay next to him and pushed it.

The nurses rushed in pushing her aside to check on him. Garcia moved to the end of the bed watching frantically as they continued their work.

"Dr. Reid! Can you hear me? My name is Dr. Anders. You're safe. You're in the hospital. Everything is going to be fine.

Things began to clear his eyes searched the room and focused on Garcia standing panicked at the end of the bed. He needed answers a lot had happened. He needed to help Morgan, there were too many of them to stop, too big…too strong…

"Morgan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_**Special thanks to tannerose5 for your amazing idea that is and will be the inspiration for the next few chapters!**_

_**/**_

Jordan was quite proud of herself; her plan had gone off without a hitch. Derek and his young friend didn't see it coming. _"Some profilers," _she humorously thought to herself as she watched his glare. _"If looks could kill, I'd be stone-cold dead." _She thought again to herself.

She motioned for the men to pull him to his feet as she moved to a circular dining table nearby. It was formally set for two, cloth napkins, crystal and china and candles. The man who had done the talking earlier pulled out her seat. As she sat the other two pulled Morgan to the chair across from her and pushed him into the chair.

"Join me in a drink?"

At her words, the man began to open the champagne bottle that sat chilling next to the table.

"Stop the bullshit, Jordan! What did you do to Reid?"

"I almost forgot how relentless you are, Derek."

Morgan moved to stand but was quickly jerked back against the seat and held in place by the two men who placed heavy hands on his shoulders.

"So you can imagine my surprise when I didn't hear from you." She continued.

The man placed a glass of champagne in front of her and one in front of Morgan who was fuming as he struggled against the hands pressing him against the chair.

"I don't know what happened to Dr. Reid and frankly, I don't care. My assistants were instructed to bring you and only you…here…to me…so, here you are. Now, drink with me." She leaned toward him and smiled.

Jordan picked up her glass smiling and waited for him to comply. When she realized he was not going to join her, the smile slowly faded and was replaced by anger.

"Listen Derek, you're going to have to come to the realization that you're going to be here for a while. So come on, let's toast to new beginnings…our new beginning."

"Jordan, stop this and let me go! I'm not going to play this… this game with you! Just tell me where Reid is and let me go!"

She was more than fuming now struggling to maintain her calm she stood and moved standing behind him between the two men who shifted slightly to make room for her, still keeping him pinned to the seat.

He cringed at her touch. She lightly ran her hands over his head, down the sides of his face and then over his neck. He tried in vain to move away from her touch but it was futile.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"I'm going to break you, Derek."

She continued to move her hands slowly over him and then leaning in close planted a kiss on the side of his neck whispering in his ear.

"Do you want to see your friend again?"

"Where is he?"

"Drink the drink."

He began struggling against the hands restraining him and her unwanted touch he wasn't going to comply and he wasn't going to be broken by this woman no matter what she had in mind.

He didn't see her reach into her pocket, nor did he see the syringe in her hand. He felt the sharp prick on his neck and the warm sensation that suddenly ran through his body…then everything went dark.

**Fifth & Parker – 2 blocks from Mar's Bistro – Crime Scene – Day (early a.m.)**

It was the chill in the air that met the agents as they stepped out of their SUV. Pulling their jackets close to their bodies they walked toward the busy crime scene. The sun had just begun to crack the darkness and several crime scene investigators and detectives were fast at work trying to decipher the events of the previous evening. Detective Marco Arias crossed the street and introduced himself to the two agents, together walking the rest of the way to the area that was now surrounded by yellow tape.

Two investigators with blue latex gloves were fully engaged in a search for evidence outside of Morgan's truck. So far very little had been discovered except blood samples, which were bagged to be sent to the lab for evaluation.

"Where there any witnesses?" Rossi asked the detective.

"None. It was pretty late…"

"Yeah, but surely there had to be other people walking to their cars." JJ added.

"Not really. Club patrons usually don't park quite this far away. Were your agents late?"

"Yes, Agent Morgan wanted to finish some reports for a case we'd just wrapped up and Dr. Reid was riding with him." Rossi answered.

"They arrived about forty-five minutes after we did." JJ added.

"That's why they had to park so far away." Rossi surmised.

"The crime in this area has been on the rise agents. This could have just been a random robbery." Said Detective Arias.

"I don't think so." Ross disagreed continuing to look at the scene.

"Why not?" Arias was puzzled.

"If this was random, then why take one and leave the other?" Rossi answered.

JJ noticed a curtain quickly close in the apartment above from where they were standing.

"Rossi!" JJ called tilting her head upwards.

"What's up, JJ?"

"Second floor…corner unit."

"Maybe someone saw something after all. Let's check it out."

The three headed into the building in hopes of finding someone who could lead to a break in the case. There was very little gathered from the crime scene and they were desperate for a break in the case.

The elderly woman answered the door on the third knock. Reluctant to answer she slowly opened the door poking her head through the small crack of the door opening. She looked at the three for a few seconds before saying a word.

"Can I help you?"

Rossi held up his credentials as did JJ while Detective Arias stood by.

"Agents Rossi, Jarreau, FBI and Detective Arias, D.C.P.D, can we ask you a few questions?"

"What about?"

"May we come in?" JJ asked.

The woman looked down the hallway and reluctantly stepped aside allowing them entrance. The apartment was small furnished with items from a time long past. JJ thought of her great grandmother as her eyes quickly gazed the multitude of framed pictures on the fireplace mantle, end tables and an antique piano tucked in a far corner.

Once the door was closed the woman relaxed and motioned for the three visitors to sit.

"Can I get you all anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Rossi answered.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"Late last night two men were attacked while walking to their car. We were wondering if you saw or heard anything?" Detective Arias asked.

"I heard some noise but I thought it was kids messing around."

"What kind of noise? JJ asked.

"Like fighting. Yelling…"

"Did you hear what was being said?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"You didn't by chance take a look out of the window." Rossi asked.

"It was dark but it looked like it was two against four or five guys dressed in black."

Rossi shot a glance at JJ and then the detective.

"Thank you for your help." Rossi handed the woman his card. "Please if you think of anything else, give me a call."

"Yes. Sure I will agent."

The three stood and headed toward the door.

**Potomac General – **

Shortly after the nurse and doctor had come in to check on Reid he'd fallen back to sleep. Hotch knew he needed to rest but it was important to question him about what had happened. The police and the team had not found anything that would lead them to Morgan; the longer he was gone the lower the odds were that they would find him and right now Reid was the only one that could tell them anything.

"What do we do now, Hotch?" Garcia asked.

"We keep looking until Reid can tell us something."

"Look where? Rossi and JJ didn't find anything at the scene; no witnesses, nothing!"

"We start at the beginning; from the moment we left the office until we each left Mar's. There has to be something or someone."

But what and who? Hotch knew they had an uphill battle in front of them. There was nothing leading them to Morgan's whereabouts and Reid the only witness was lying in a hospital bed asleep with the doctors forbidding them from waking him. Hotch paced the floor waiting, and wondering how to help his teammates before it was too late.

Morgan shivered against the cold floor as he slowly opened his eyes. The haze and the piercing headache reminded him that he was the captive of a mad woman. He was chained again except this time not only his hands were chained but now his feet were shackled as well. His mouth was dry from the drinking of the previous night and his stomach was beginning to wake as well; the snacks at Mar's had been all he had eaten yesterday.

He struggled against the chains to a sitting position leaning his back against the wall he looked around the room lit only by the few streams of light that peered in through a small window about twenty feet above him. He pulled on the chains around his wrist to see how far he would be able to move from the ring bolted to the floor. Two feet he guessed, not near enough to even stand. He wondered if his team had realized that he was missing.

The door opened and Jordan stepped into the room alone. She was dressed for work; she was going to walk into FBI headquarters and pretend that she didn't have a fellow agent chained to the floor like an animal. She'd worked side by side with him and his team, solving cases and bringing down UnSubs and they never knew that she was as sick as the people they hunted every day.

"Good morning, Derek. How'd you sleep?"

"Jordan, let me go. You don't have to keep this up. My team is going to be looking for me and when they find out you've done this…"

"But they're not going to find out, baby."

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. She wasn't listening to him she was too far gone in her madness for him to reach.

"Now, I've got to go to work but I'll be back this evening. Let's hope you're in a better mood and the two of us can enjoy a nice evening together, okay?"

Morgan began frantically pulling against the chains the anger in his eyes momentarily catching her off guard. Heading toward the door she began to laugh at his futile attempts to get free.

"You have all day to think about us and our future together, my love. I hope you come to your senses before this evening."

**Potomac General – **

_She kept staring…so familiar…but he couldn't place her face. Maybe it was too dark or maybe it was because her hand blocked his view. Still he knew her from somewhere. She had nearly run into him when they had arrived he thought it was rude that she never apologized for being so close bumping him… she was in a hurry._

_Why didn't she stop the men? She was so close she had to have seen them surround Morgan and him. They were too strong, kicking and hitting he tried to fight back but he was never good at fighting! Morgan kept looking at him trying to break free and…no! No! Morgan, watch out! Behind you!_

_Why didn't she yell? STOP! Something, anything! Wait, he'd seen her…in Dallas…at the crime scene…no…yes… at the restaurant where they ate the night before they left heading home…no, no, it was the crime scene…the restaurant…both!_

_He had to tell someone…now! He needed to talk to Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Garcia! Help Morgan! She said she was going to make him pay! He needed to wake up! I'm sorry, Morgan! Morgan! _

Garcia's heart broke as she sat watching Reid sleep. He was so restless, moving and twitching; she wondered if he was having a nightmare, all of them struggled with nightmares, haunted by what they saw, evil and the aftermath of evil seemed to follow them home only to visit them in the quiet of their dreams.

She gently stood and pulled the blanket over him and pushed strands of his brown hair from his forehead. Silently she sent up a prayer for the young genius, thankful that he was here safe but her heart still ached for her best friend who had disappeared, she didn't want to think what could have happened to Morgan, if he were alive or worse…

"_Hang on, Handsome…we're coming." _She thought as she planted a soft kiss on Reid's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**BAU Headquarters – **

Jordan made the short ride up the elevator to the sixth floor home of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. It had been a while since she'd seen the team and neither of them had made a big effort to keep in touch. Her time working cases with them had confirmed for her that Counter Terrorism was where she belonged.

She was excited about seeing them especially JJ whom she'd temporarily replaced while the beautiful blonde was on maternity leave. She couldn't wait to be pregnant with Derek's baby and walking the halls of the FBI flaunting her baby bump. She loved how he was playing hard to get but Jordan Todd always go what she wanted, always and Derek Morgan would be no exception.

JJ's back was turned to the door she was busy gathering files and balancing them in her arms along with her coffee mug with little success. She was frazzled worried about Reid who still hadn't been able to help them find Morgan. She tried to push back the doubt that kept forcing it's way to the front of her other thoughts about him, where he was and how he was doing.

Jordan's knock startled JJ causing her to drop the files spilling their contents onto her office floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't meant to startle you."

"Jordan? Um…hi! No that's okay, I'm just out of it this… what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to say, hi. I missed you guys and…hey look, never mind…you seem busy, new case?"

Jordan knelt down to help gather the scattered papers. JJ was obviously preoccupied. Their team was so close they were more like family than just mere co-workers she remembered feeling like such an outsider among them.

"Yes, sort of… I'm sorry. I don't have time to talk were getting ready to debrief…"

"JJ, are you okay? You don't seem your normal calm and collected self. Are Will and Henry okay?"

"Oh yeah…Jordan…I'm sorry…it's just…."

"What's going on? Listen, I know we don't know each other very well but I consider you a friend and I'd like to think you feel the same way."

"Of course."

JJ gathered and reordered the files. Taking a deep breath she sat on the edge of her desk and looked at Jordan with teary eyes.

"JJ?"

"Something happened to Reid and Morgan last night."

"What do you mean something happened? What?"

"The team had gotten back from a really bad case and went out for drinks. Morgan and Reid were attacked near their car and now Reid is in the hospital in a coma and…

"And what?"

"Morgan is missing, Jordan."

Jordan covered her mouth in shock and looked wide-eyed at JJ.

"Oh no, I can't believe this! Are there any leads?"

"We're getting ready to debrief now. Look, I better get going before Hotch blows a gasket."

"Okay, listen JJ, it's been pretty slow in counter terrorism I'd be glad to help if you need it."

"Thanks Jordan, it's going to be tough being down two so I'll mention it to Hotch."

"Great! Let me know."

The two headed to the door and Jordan watched JJ rush toward the conference room. That was too easy or she was much smarter than Derek and his team gave her credit for. It was a shame they were wasting their time, she'd taken great care to place her hideaway where they would never find her or him. She smiled as she headed toward the elevator the evening she had planned for Derek was going to be mind blowing and once he saw what she had in store for him he'd have to realize that nobody loved him like she did.

**Potomac General – **

Reid reached out barely able to touch a few of her blonde strands. She had fallen asleep and knowing Garcia she had been there for a while. His body ached he could still feel every punch and kick landed squarely on his thin body. His eyes slowly adjusted to the room lit by the sunshine that had flooded the opened blinds. He hated to wake her but he had to talk to someone to find out what had happened and to confirm that it was real and not just some bad nightmare.

Garcia felt his light touch and raised her head and smiled at the blurry image lying on the bed next to her. He was awake and even managed a weak smile at her.

"Garcia?" he said weakly.

"Hey, you're awake! Thank God!"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"Let me get the nurse" she said pushing the call button hanging from the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I just got beat within an inch of my life."

He began looking at his body surveying the damage. She stood walking toward the door to look for the nurse.

"Garcia?"

She turned and hurried back to his bedside. She didn't want to be the one to explain what had happened it would only upset him.

"Do you remember anything?"

Reid tensed and turned his head away from her trying to clear his mind. He remained silent for several minutes she watched him lightly brushing the hair from his face.

"Reid, please try to remember what happened last night."

Just then two nurses, one female and one male entered the room and ushered her out. She watched from the window as they examined him. He had to be alright she thought to herself. All of the tears that she had been able to hold inside suddenly broke forth and fell uncontrollably down her face. She didn't know if they were happy tears that he was awake and talking or if they were sad tears for her other friend that was still lost somewhere alone.

Morgan had no idea what time it was. Being in this small room meant he was in constant darkness except for the small glint of light the slipped through a crack from a dingy window twenty feet above his head. It had been more than a day at least since he'd eaten and his stomach was growling demanding food. He was having seconds thoughts about being stubborn last night. He wondered if he'd shared the drink with Jordan last night would it have led to a meal as well. He couldn't give in to her demands he had to let her know that he wasn't going to be broken by her or anyone else for that matter. He had to hold on by now his team surely knew he was missing and in trouble. He was always the one breaking down doors, taking risk saving the innocent victims, which sometimes meant his teammates. Now, he needed saving, needed them to find him before he could no longer hold on.

The door opened the three men came in and without a word unchained him and pulled him to his feet. The hallway was dimly lit and he strained to see anything that may look familiar and give him a clue to where he was. It wouldn't matter he knew he was utterly alone but at least it was something he thought.

The men stopped in front of a narrow door; it didn't look like the other doors that they had passed. The larger man who was the one in charge opened the door; it was a small bathroom with a sink, a toilet and a small shower.

"You have fifteen minutes to shower and handle your business. The mistress will be returning in a little while and she likes her special guest to be presentable."

"_Presentable? For what?_ He thought as he looked around the small room that was oddly impeccably clean. He stepped in and turned to face the men who eyed him intently.

"Do you mind if I have some privacy?" He said sarcastically.

"Fifteen minutes!"

The door slammed loudly and Derek could hear the bolt turning locking him in. It was then that he noticed the clothes that had been behind the door; white long sleeve dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes and fresh boxers and socks. He didn't know what to think of it all but a shower did sound good and for a moment he was grateful.

The hot water felt good against his skin even the bruises felt better as the hot water beat against him. He lost himself for a moment in the hot relief. He'd spent the last several hours in unbearable cold and his fingers and toes had grown numb. The hunger roaming his stomach seemed to give him a few minutes of peace. A loud knock and booming voice reminded him that his time was ticking away.

"Seven minutes!"

The clothes fit perfectly they were expensive he reluctantly buttoned the shirt and adjusted the buckle around his waist dreading whatever Jordan had planned for the evening. The door opened and the man hungrily looked him up and down then led him to the room where he first saw Jordan the night before. The aroma of beef, potatoes and vegetables hit him and he knew he would not refuse the meal he silently prayed that food was the only thing being offered tonight.

On cue she entered from the side door dressed in a tight fitting red dress cut dangerously low exposing her ample cleavage. She smiled and seductively slithered over to him stopping centimeters in front of him. She gazed into him as if looking for the secret passage to his soul. He didn't flinch or react to her closeness, which made him uncomfortable.

"My you do clean up well, my love."

She turned and walked to the table and waited as the man pulled out her chair. After she sat the other two men nudge him toward the table. Without resisting he took a seat across from her. Last night's scenario began to play out with the man pouring two glasses of champagne one for Jordan and one for him. Next a plate of food was set in front of her then in front of him.

"I hope you like prime rib. Andre here is an incredible chef! "

The aroma rushed his senses nearly overcoming him. He fought the momentary nausea that it caused. Then the hunger took over. He wanted to dive into the meat, red potatoes, broccoli and a large buttery roll but he hesitated he knew there was a catch so he kept still.

She was puzzled by his hesitance he was messing with her fun. She wanted him to dive in so that she could play a little cat and mouse but like the night before he refused to play.

"Aren't you hungry, baby?"

"You know I am."

"Well, dig in."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

She watched him eye the food again.

"Of course you'll owe me a favor."

He knew it more games and he wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Jordan, stop this. Tell me what happened to Reid! Let me go!"

Jordan ignored him and began cutting her meat. The man removed Derek's plate and held it in his gloved hand next to him. Derek looked up at him and snickered shaking his head.

"I stopped by the BAU today." She began taking a bite of food and slowly chewing it.

Derek looked across at her with flames in his eyes.

"Seems they are quite worried about you. Poor JJ had tears in her eyes. They have no leads…"

"Jordan, stay away from my friends!"

"Why would I want to do that? Besides, Hotch has asked me to work with them to help find you."

Derek began to chuckle, which seemed to irritate Jordan as she slowly set her fork down.

"What's so funny?"

"You just answered my question…Reid's alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Potomac General –**

Reid was glad to see Garcia walk back into the room. In his opinion, the doctors and nurses had spent way too much time examining and questioning him. He needed to help the team find Morgan.

The doctors' smiles helped her to exhale as she stood next to Reid's bed. He was fully awake and looking a lot better then he did earlier. Of course he was already tired of being poked, prodded and questioned by the doctors.

"How is he doing Doctor?"

"He's doing quite well considering what he's been through."

"When can I leave?"

"Oh, you'll still be here with us a few more days. We need to keep an eye on those broken ribs. The other injuries are not serious and will heal in time."

"That's good news, right Reid?"

"Yeah, great." He responded sarcastically.

Reid was antsy he couldn't wait for the doctors to leave. There was a lot he needed to tell the team about what had happened the problem was that there was so much he still couldn't remember.

There was a dark figure in his mind that seemed hidden deep in his memory; a woman seemingly standing in the shadows of all that had happened to them that night. Every time he tried to focus and bring her the forefront of his mind she would fade away. Somehow the figure seemed muddled in with his thoughts and memories of their last case and he wasn't quite sure why or how to make sense of it all.

**Jordan's Hideaway –**

Jordan hated being laughed at almost as much as she hated being rejected. Here she sat across from the man she had kidnapped and was holding captive against his will and he was laughing…at her…with no fear of her whatsoever. He had not understood that she was in charge; she held his life in her hands and yet, he was making fun of her in front of her employees. She had not quite gotten her message across that was obvious, she had not been clear enough in explaining his fate; he belonged to her and was going to spend his life with her, loving her…there was nothing funny about that.

She stood fire in her eyes and he watched her walk slowly toward him clenching her fork and steak knife in her hands. Maybe laughing hadn't been such a good idea. He tried to move but like the night before her two goons held him in place. She raised her hands he knew it was coming still struggling against the strength of the two men. Then the expensive white dress shirt was stained with his blood as she plunged both the knife and fork into his chest. He couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped him and he didn't care. More and more moans came as she pulled the fork and knife from his body and stood mesmerized as the crimson flood ran from him dripping on the floor.

"Not so funny now! Not so funny!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She loomed over him as he felt his body going weak and the excruciating pain took over his senses. It was getting hard to breathe he wanted to go home back to the things that were familiar and safe but no one was coming and if they were he wondered if they would be too late.

"You ungrateful bastard!" She screamed. "Take him back to his cell! Bandage him up; I don't want him dying on me just yet."

Even though she was yelling her voice seemed to be coming from far away and as the men drug him from the room he welcomed the darkness that overcame him.

**Potomac General – **

Hotch had decided to gather the team in Reid's room since he was awake and talking. Rossi and JJ had stopped by Mar's earlier to check the security footage but hadn't seen anything on the playback that was of use. The area around the bar was under re-development so none of the cameras run by the city were operational the night of the attack. The team was weary and losing hope of finding Morgan. The only hope hinged on Reid being able to tell them what happened.

"There were five of them." Reid began.

The team had arrived with hopes of Reid being able to provide them with a lead to Morgan's captors.

"Did you recognize any of them?" Hotch asked.

"No. It was too dark and they were wearing black and had on ski masks."

"Did they say anything?" JJ asked.

"Not really…I don't remember…but it was Morgan they wanted. I was just collateral damage."

"What makes you think it was Morgan they wanted? Rossi asked.

"Their focus was on him. The only reason I got beat up was because I started fighting them for going after Morgan."

Garcia and JJ shot surprised looks at each other; Reid was not a fighter on the contrary he'd run away from a fight before he'd run toward one.

"Tell us from the beginning what happened." Hotch demanded.

"Well, you all had already left and Morgan wanted to stay. These two ladies were paying us a lot of attention and he thought it was funny."

"What time did you two finally leave?" Rossi asked.

"It was about 1 a.m."

"About?" JJ asked.

"Okay, it was one-seventeen when we stepped out of the bar."

"That helps, thanks." JJ responded trying to lighten the mood.

"What else, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"We had to park two blocks away because we were late getting there. When we got to Morgan's car there were three large men leaning on his car. When the saw us coming they started walking towards us."

"I thought you said it was five of them?" Garcia asked.

"It happened so fast we were watching the three then out of nowhere two others came and grabbed me and held me while the three attacked Morgan."

"Reid, did you see what happened to Morgan?"

Reid looked away as if he did not hear Hotch's question. The figure of the woman came to his mind again. He wanted desperately to be able to see her face…to remember who she was. He'd seen her before…knew her but it was just a blur.

"Reid?" Hotch called his name again.

"There's something…another person…a woman I think…I…can't…see her…I'm sorry."

He was frustrated and exhausted he knew it was important that he remember but no matter how hard he tried the woman was nothing more than a haze.

"It's okay. It's getting late you need to rest. We'll be back in the morning." Hotch said.

"Hotch, we've got to find Morgan! They hurt him and the woman…she wanted him…I've got to remember! He was trying to protect me! If he hadn't been worried about me than he they probably wouldn't have been able to beat him!"

"Reid, there were five of them! Derek's is good but you were both outnumbered!" JJ responded.

"I tried to fight, I tried to help but I couldn't…I'm so sorry."

"You did your best and you're alive! That's what will keep Morgan going; knowing that you are alive." JJ added.

Reid relaxed trying to calm down as he lay heavily against his pillow. Garcia looked at him worried knowing that it was killing him not to be able to help Morgan. She was so worried about Derek. He had to be okay. He was strong and stubborn…he had to be okay, he had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jordan's Hideaway – Morning**

Morgan had been missing three days now and the team was no closer to finding him than when he and Reid had been attacked. He was trying so hard to hang on trying to believe that his team was coming and would find him in time. Jordan was going to up her game and he was getting weaker. She'd stabbed him last night in a fit of uncontrolled anger. Her goons had done a poor job of patching him up he could feel his dressing wet from his blood sticking to his body. He knew had she been stronger and able to plunge the fork and knife deeper into him he would have already bled to death. As it was he was in pain and his wounds were seeping he was afraid of them being infected. To make matters worse, she had instructed her men to hang him from the rafters by the chains instead of bolting them to the floor. So, there he was dangling by his wrists his feet just above the floor. All he could do was think about his team and wondering if Reid was okay; If he would forgive him for not being able to save him. He was so hungry and thirsty that he almost forgot that his body hurt from every place imaginable…he longed for home his bed, his friends and for safety.

Even though he was barely conscious he still was able to hear the lock sliding on the door. Jordan with an evil smile across her face stepped confidently through the door and stopping a hair's breath from him. He tried desperately to calm his breathing but he couldn't; the pain and anger betrayed him and gave her even more cause to taunt him with her presence.

"Good morning, Derek." She began cheerily.

He remained silent lifting his head slowly to look her in the face. She met his gaze then proceeded to walk around him slowly surveying the damage to his body.

"It doesn't have to be this way you know. All you have to do is give in; give me what I want."

"And what is that?"

"Total surrender. I want you mind, body and spirit."

She began to lightly touch his back and sliding her fingers around to his shirt-covered chest stopping just above his belt buckle.

"Don't…touch…me!"

She smiled and looked up into his anger-filled eyes.

"I can force you…take what I want…" She began then placing her hand on his belt buckle. "We could be so good together. Why are you resisting me, Derek?"

"Are you that desperate? Forcing me to…"

He held is head up and looked beyond her to the door and closed his eyes for a second to clear his mind.

"Let me go. It wouldn't change anything if you take what you want. Let me go…please."

She looked at him and he almost saw a hint of shame in her eyes but it passed quickly. She ran her finger across the top of his belt as she walked around him again. He prayed silently that she would leave him alone…let him go.

"I'm late for work my love. We'll have to continue this, this evening. You have all day to reconsider your attitude. Remember, I always get what I want. "

She headed toward the door and just before opening it she turned back to him.

"Your not leaving here alive and your team is not coming. They have no idea where you are, my love. Make no mistake I'll have you one way or another."

She left the room he could hear the lock fall into place. Derek hung his head in relief as he heard her footsteps fading in the distance.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

The team was again gathering at the hospital; Reid had been deemed well enough to go home to recuperate. He was ordered to see his doctor in two weeks before he would be cleared to return to work. That did not sit well with the genius he wanted to help find Morgan. He knew that the longer he was missing the chances of finding him alive decreased. He couldn't shake the vision and feeling that there was another person involved; someone he knew but the face was still blurry.

He was already dressed when Hotch and the team walked through the door. He was surprised to see Jordan with them. It had been a while since he'd seen her. She seemed cheery which was out of place in comparison to the other members of the team. She also seemed overly confident, and cocky that too seemed odd.

"Hello, Spencer. It's been a while." She smiled as if she had a secret.

"Jordan. What are you doing here?"

"Well, since the team is down two agents, I've volunteered to help out."

"Great, great."

Reid shifted his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around at his other teammates trying to gauge their attitude about their newest member. They all looked too haggard and worn to get a true read on them.

"Have you been able to remember anything else?" Hotch asked.

"No. Nothing I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it'll come."

"Yeah but will it be in time to help Morgan?"

"Don't worry, Boy Genius, we'll find him." Garcia reassured him.

"Yeah Spencer, don't be so hard on yourself. He'll be home in no time." Jordan chimed in.

That was it! Her words struck him in the pit of his stomach. Everything began flooding his memory nearly knocking him over. He had to compose himself at least for a few more minutes. He couldn't let on that he was remembering everything; each detail and if he wanted to save Morgan He had to keep his mouth shut.

_The two men released their hold on him and his limp body landed with a thud on the cold asphalt. Morgan was losing his battle with the three men who were punching him and kicking him mercilessly. Reid lay helpless on the ground too battered to help his friend. Morgan kept looking at him bloody and beaten guilt in his eyes because he couldn't help…couldn't save him. _

_Then out of the shadows she stepped between them and kneeled down to whisper in Morgan's ear as he lay unconscious in the street. He heard her voice…her words just before he too fell into unconsciousness._

"_Don't worry, Derek…you'll be home in no time."_

She had been so confident, so sure that she would not be discovered. She felt comfortable in the black of night. He despised her boldness, strolling right into their camp and injecting herself into their investigation; monitoring their progress or lack thereof. She was one of them if only for a brief time. She knew what they did and how difficult the work was and then she used her knowledge of them to hurt them and take one of them for herself.

He watched not saying a word as the team finished debriefing and filing out of the room to continue their search. Reid waited as patiently as possible until everyone was gone stopping Hotch and Rossi before they could leave. Garcia had already planned to take Reid home so she waited too.

"What is it Reid?" Hotch asked.

Rossi and Garcia looked on puzzled at the agitated man.

"I know who has Morgan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Potomac General – **

"I know who has Morgan." Reid repeated.

"Who?" Garcia whispered.

Reid stared out into the hallway watching JJ, Alex and Jordan talking and waiting for the others to come out.

"Close the door."

"What?" Rossi asked.

"Close the door. Hurry!" Reid insisted.

Hotch nodded to Rossi who moved to close the door.

"Okay. Tell us. What's going on?"

"It's Jordan!" He began looking around at the others. "Jordan has Morgan!"

In unison Hotch, Rossi and Garcia looked out into the hallway. The woman whom none of them knew well seemed so comfortable and relaxed talking and smiling as if the reality of one of their own in danger was as serious as a six year olds play date.

"Are you sure, Reid?" Rossi asked.

"When we were in Dallas…for a minute I thought I saw her."

"When?" Garcia asked.

"The night before we left, at the restaurant. We were all eating and I looked up and saw a woman at the bar. She was staring at us…no, she was staring at Derek."

"Reid, why didn't you say something then?"

"She turned away before I could get a good look. I just brushed it off as just someone who looked like Jordan. He hair was dark, short…"

"A wig maybe?" Garcia guessed.

"Are you saying that Jordan Todd has been stalking Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"I'm not saying anything, but I can't shake the feeling that the woman in the restaurant was Jordan."

"What if she was in Dallas, so what?" Rossi said.

"Rossi, I saw her the night we were attacked. She was there when the men jumped us. Just before I blacked out, she stepped into the street and kneeled down next to Morgan and said something."

"What? What did she say?"

"_Don't worry Derek, you'll be home in no time."_

"We need to let the others know." Hotch insisted.

"How do we do that without tipping her off?"

It was odd that the door to Reid's room had been closed suddenly. For the first time since he'd kidnapped Morgan, Jordan felt her nerves waiver. Her attention focused on the intensity between the three, whispering and barely moving their lips not wanting to let on what they were actually talking about. She was too close to having what she wanted, too close to breaking Derek and making him hers forever. She'd worked hard, thought of everything, spent a fortune to win this man…and to make him pay for rejecting her; he needed to learn and to pay for not following through on his advances toward her.

She noticed Reid quickly glance at her…they knew…she was certain of it. Her palms began to sweat and she could hardly concentrate on the conversation going on around her. She needed to leave but she had to be certain that she wasn't just being paranoid. Besides, it was dark and Reid had been beaten to a pulp. If he accused her of anything she would just deny it.

"_There was no proof, no evidence. If she'd been careless they would have already found it….no…relax, Jordan…they had nothing, nothing at all." _She thought to herself.

Jordan was nothing if she wasn't bold, fearless, so she did the unexpected and walked into the hospital room, unannounced with the same out of place smile on her face.

"You guys coming? It's not polite to leave a lady waiting."

The three returned tired smiles to the woman as Reid grabbed his belongings and started toward the door.

"Jordan…" Hotch began.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding, trying to lighten the mood. I know you all are worried about Morgan but you'll find him I'm sure of it."

"No, it's okay. We were just arguing about who was going to take Reid home and make sure he doesn't disobey doctors orders." Rossi replied.

"Okay. I can take him home if you like."

"No but thanks. Dave you and Jordan go back to Mar's and look at the surveillance video again and talk to the witness at the apartment above where Morgan's car was parked. I think we may have missed something." Hotch ordered.

Rossi knowingly nodded and headed out followed by an eager Jordan Todd. After Hotch was sure it was safe, he turned his attention to the rest of the team, calling JJ and Alex back into the room.

"Garcia I need you to dig into Jordan's life; everything from the day she was born to now. Everything!"

"What's up, Hotch?" JJ asked puzzled.

"Reid thinks Jordan is our UnSub."

"What? No way."

"I remember seeing her the night of our attack. She was there watching."

"Chick's got balls that's for sure!" Alex quipped.

"Reid saw her while we were in Dallas."

"Is that true Spence?"

"At the restaurant the night before we left."

"She's been stalking Morgan? Why?" Alex asked.

"When the two of them met, he was trying to hit on her at a coffee shop. When she came to work for the BAU things went downhill from there." Reid started.

"That's right. They had that major misunderstanding on her first case and they never seemed to get it right." JJ added.

"So does she want a love connection or revenge?" Hotch asked.

"I think both." Reid began. "She had feelings for him and she expected him to continue to pursue her after she left the BAU and when he didn't it set her off on a downward spiral."

"Hell hath no furry…" JJ said.

"Something like that."

"Whatever it is, Morgan is in trouble. If he rejects her again, she'll make him pay." Hotch added.

"Yeah, with his life." JJ continued.

**Jordan's Hideaway – **

Morgan continued to get weaker. He'd lost track of time and his doubt was growing by the hour. Jordan would be back sooner rather than later and he could only imagine what the evening would hold for him. His body ached and his wounds were still weeping, no doubt infected by now. Numb with hunger and thirst it was hard not regretting his stubbornness. His mind kept thinking of the food and drink he'd turned down days ago. She wanted to break him; he felt broken and for the first time he thought that this might be where his life ended. If his friends didn't find him soon Jordan would win and he'd die chained and caged like a forgotten animal. It was so cold maybe if he thought about happier times, his family, his friends, pasta dinners at Rossi's with good wine and conversation…but no matter how hard he tried all he could think of was revenge.

**BAU – Later –**

The visit back to Mar's and a second interview with the elderly witness yielded no new information, just as Rossi had suspected. He knew that the trip was just a way to occupy Jordan and give Garcia time to work her magic. They also had to make sure that Jordan didn't realize that they were on to her and for now the plan seemed to work.

"It looks like our little princess was born into a family that is quite wealthy. Jordan Marie Todd was born to an old money Virginia family and she was a pampered princess! Best schools, country club, first class overseas vacations… nothing was denied her." Garcia said excitedly.

"Anything else?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing that would seem suspicious in a bureau background check."

"Any property that would allow her to hold someone without being noticed?" JJ asked.

After a few seconds of typing Garcia gasped.

"Oh my…"

"What is it Garcia?"

"The Todd's own three large warehouses in the downtown area. I pulled the building permits and plans and it looks like one of these buildings recently underwent renovations.

"Renovations?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. It was converted to a residential dwelling."

"Home." Reid said.

"_Don't worry Derek, you'll be home soon…"_

"That's it! That's where she's holding him!" Reid shouted.

"Garcia…"

"The address is already on your tablets."


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan couldn't help but to think that the last hour had been nothing but a big waste of time. The BAU was very thorough and repeat visits to re-interview witnesses or re evaluate surveillance video was rarely necessary, especially when the life of a victim hinged on time. Kidnappings were one of the most time sensitive crimes. She had a sneaky suspicion that this little trip with Rossi was nothing more than a diversion. With the awkward moment at the hospital, now this trip down Memory Lane didn't sit well with her. Call it a slight case of paranoia but she had worked too hard and spent too much time planning to slip up now not when she was so close to having what she wanted. They thought they were smarter than she was sending her out on a wild goose chase so that they could find her hideaway and steal Derek away from her. She would not lose she'd show them…she'd beat them.

Rossi had just received a text from Hotch the team had found Jordan's hideaway and were on the way there. Rossi had to keep Jordan off track and distracted until the team was able to rescue Morgan. She was smart he'd noticed a change in her demeanor since they'd left the hospital. The fact that she'd so confidently interjected herself in the middle of their investigation made him realize that she was a dangerous and clever advisory willing to do just about anything to satisfy her desire and need.

Rossi said goodbye to Terrance, the manager of Mar's Bistro and headed toward his SUV with Jordan in tow. She was antsy constantly checking her watch and looking over her shoulder.

"Hot date?"

"What?"

"You keep checking your watch. I thought you might have plans with some lucky fella tonight."

"Funny Rossi. No. No plans it's just been a long day."

"Yeah I hear you. Well it's about to get longer. Hotch wants us all back at the BAU for a meeting."

"Really?"

"Yes. He says we might have a break in the case."

"Oh…uh…okay. Good."

Jordan slid in on the passenger side and buckled her seat belt. Rossi with a slight smirk on his face got in and started the engine and quickly turned into traffic. The team should be close now to where she was holding Morgan it was all he could do to keep from slapping the handcuffs on her right now.

Jordan took in a deep breath she had to remain calm. She'd missed her check in time and she had to trust that her partners would know what to do after all they'd gone over it a hundred times before putting the plan into action. She had to call in every two hours; not two hours and five minutes, two hours. She was late. Her orders were to get rid of him and destroy all evidence that would lead back to her. She had to trust that they were capable of carrying out her specific orders. Exhaling she road the rest of the way in silence.

**Jordan's Hideaway – **

Hotch stopped the SUV in front of the old but well-kept warehouse. Detective Arias had already arrived along with several other units of local law enforcement and several ambulances. Hotch and Detective Arias headed toward the front door with a SWAT unit leading the way. JJ, Alex and several other SWAT officers headed around the back and waited for the single to enter.

Inside, Andre and the two others had already begun to make plans to carry out Jordan's evacuation orders. It had been well over two hours since he'd heard from her. He was looking forward to ending the life of Derek Morgan. He was a stumbling block in his own plans of winning Jordan's heart. He'd worked for her and her family for years and he had watch her dreaming of the day she would actually see him for more than her employee. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, so when she had set a deadline he was going to keep it without hesitation. He had to admit that he would take great pleasure in inflicting a slow painful death on their guest. How dare he reject the mistress of the house? He didn't deserve her he couldn't love her like she needed to be loved. Yes, he'd take care of the little problem hanging in the cold room. He grabbed a large butcher knife from the kitchen counter and headed down the hallway.

Morgan barely lifted his head when he heard the door open. His eyes fixed on heavy sounding boots approaching and stopping too close for comfort. He knew it was Andre, Jordan's, bodyguard, head henchman and chef. He also saw the large butcher knife in his hand and he wanted desperately to find the strength to fight but his body had long been depleted and every ounce of energy no doubt was being used to keep his vital organs working.

"I can't tell you how I'm going to enjoy cutting you up into tiny pieces!" He whispered. "It looks like the mistress has run into some difficulty so I guess I'm going to have to clean up her mess."

Andre pressed the knife against Morgan's chest just below his heart.

"Don't…"

"Don't what? You want to deny me what little pleasure I have in this miserable life."

Hotch and Arias could hear voices up ahead and saw an open door at the end of the hall. Quietly they moved swiftly toward it.

"Do you know how it makes me feel to see her fawning over you? She's too good for you!"

Andre pushed the knife in breaking the skin and causing a moan to escape Morgan's mouth.

"Please…let me go." He whispered over the pain.

He pressed the knife further watching the look of sheer pain cross Morgan's face and the blood trickle down his side.

"Step away from him!" Hotch yelled as he and Arias rushed through the door.

Andre turned swiftly, bloody knife in hand. Hotch tried not to be distracted by the sight of Morgan hanging by chains from the rafters, bloody and barely conscious. Arias stood ready to take charge of the situation if the agent needed him to.

"Drop the knife and get on your knees, hands on your head!" Hotch yelled again moving closer.

Andre didn't comply he simply smiled and tightened his grip on the knife.

"Last chance! Drop it!"

It seemed like slow motion as Andre turned intentionally toward Derek rearing back to gather all of his strength ready to plunge the knife into his body.

One shot that's all it took the bullet finding it's home in Andre's temple dropping his body in a heap at Morgan's feet.

"Nice shot." Arias said.

"Thanks."

Both men rushed to release Morgan from the chains and eased his body to the floor. Hotch removed his jacket balling it up and placing it under his head. Seconds later, Hotch heard confirmation through his earpiece from JJ that the other two men had been apprehended.

"Morgan! Hold on help is coming…"

It seemed to get darker with the comforting words from his boss. As he drifted into the darkness he felt sweet relief for the first time in days.

**BAU Headquarters – **

Rossi looked at his phone and felt a rush of adrenaline wash over him. Hotch and the team had succeeded in rescuing Morgan and he was on the way to the hospital. Pocketing his phone he turned his attention to Jordan.

"I wonder who would go to so much trouble to kidnap a federal agent?"

"We still don't know that they were after him because he was a federal agent."

"You think it was random?"

"I don't know. But the locals did say that crime in that area is on the rise."

Rossi smiled and got up to close the conference room door. She didn't see him nod at the two officers standing out of sight on the catwalk.

"Look, Rossi, I'm really tired. When did Hotch say he and the team would be back?"

"Relax. You did say that you didn't have plans for the evening, right?"

"Just with a hot bath and my mattress." She said faking humor.

"Well, unfortunately, neither of those things will be on your schedule for a while."

"What are you talking about?" She said her voice now quivering.

"Stop the bullshit, Jordan. We found him."

"That's good! Where was he?"

"Right where you left him, hanging like a piece of meat from the rafters at your little hideaway!"

Tired of the game relieved that Morgan was out of harms way Rossi ended his game with her as he reached for the handcuffs in his suit pocket.

"Jordan Todd, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of a federal officer."

Immediately, the door swung opened and the two armed agents stepped in and watched as Rossi pulled her up from her seat and handcuffed her.

"NO! You don't understand! I love him! He loves me! We're meant to be together… Forever!

"Get her out of my sight!"

Rossi stood fuming as Jordan was pulled out of the room kicking and screaming like a spoiled brat.

**Hours later – **

**Potomac General Hospital**

The doctors and nurses had with great effort finally persuaded the team to get something to eat. Morgan would be asleep for a while and it would be a good time to grab a bite of food. They were all starving and tired but the good news from the doctor gave them some relief.

Morgan was extremely weak, dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition but the doctors were optimistic that he would recover. His wounds were being treated for infection and his most recent stab wound wasn't life threatening. Rossi promised to join them at the diner across from the hospital. They knew Reid was under strict orders to stay home so they didn't bother to invite him to join them.

**Kelly's Diner – **

They were giddy with relief as they sat and scarfed down their food. They had begun to wonder if they'd find their friend in time and as it was they had cut it pretty close. It always hurt to find out that one of your own was the bad guy. Jordan had worked side by side them on several cases and even though none of them had known her very well it still left a bitter taste in their mouths.

Hotch's cell phone quieted the table and as he answered the call each one noticed the expression on his face change. Whatever it was it wasn't good and who ever was on the other end of the call was getting their posterior chewed out and spit back into their face.

"What?"

"How hard can it be to make a simple arrest?"

"I don't care how late it is! I don't care how many people it takes! Find her!"

**Potomac General Hospital – **

He looked peaceful lying there. Even after all he'd been through he was still so handsome and she knew it was worth the risk of coming to see him one more time. She knew if she'd had had just a little more time she would have been able to win his heart. She had the means to give him everything his heart desired.

She sat next to him on the bed and lightly ran her hand down the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry your friends interrupted our plans, my love." She whispered planting a light kiss on his lips.

"They don't understand what we mean to each other…but they will…they will."

Morgan slowly opened his eyes the familiar perfume bringing back nightmarish memories that caused his stomach to wretch.

"Jordan!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is it, the last chapter! Thank you all for reading this story. I had a blast with it. To all of who reviewed, followed and fav'd and revisited to read the new chapters, you made my days and inspired me to keep going. You are all appreciated and loved! Enjoy!**

Reid had been dozing lightly; her footsteps interrupted an otherwise peaceful sleep. The room was dark except for the soft lighting around the bed and monitors. She didn't notice him. He'd become accustomed to being invisible to those who had selfish, self-centered agendas. It used to irritate him but he'd learned that not being noticed could actually be a good thing. This was one of those times.

He watched her enter and proceed straight to Morgan's bedside as if she had the right to be there. So focused on Morgan, she didn't see him sitting in the darkness of the room. He was supposed to be confined to his apartment per doctor's orders, but he had no intentions in staying put when his best friend was lying in a hospital bed alone. Besides, he was a doctor too and even though there was no MD after his name, he was going to do what he wanted to do.

He'd been there a while arriving just as the team was headed out for dinner. In fact, he had to duck into a doorway to keep from being seen. He wasn't sure why he didn't speak up and announce his presence; somehow he felt it would be interesting to watch her, to listen to what she had to say. He wanted to see what made a promising agent turn into a sadistic, narcissistic monster. He also wanted to protect his friend if it came to that.

Morgan had made it his personal business to protect him and he'd already saved his life countless of times. Now, there he laid, defenseless against whatever Jordan had in mind.

"Hello, my love. Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know nothing can keep me away from you?"

Reid slowly stood and moved toward the bed placing his hand on his gun.

"Get away from me."

She reached for her pocket. Reid saw the handle of the knife as she pulled it from her pocket.

"I'm not leaving here without you, my love. We have unfinished business."

Morgan tried to move away from her. It was then that he noticed Reid standing ready behind her. Reid nodded at him and a rush of relief flooded his body until he saw the knife.

"Jordan, put the knife down!" Morgan demanded.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"What?"

"I know you wanted me. You should have called me."

"Drop the knife Jordan!" Reid ordered.

He knew it was time to take charge and it was up to him to take matters into his own hands. Jordan was shocked; where had he come from? He wasn't supposed to be here. Why was everyone trying to keep them apart?

"You don't understand! We belong together!"

"Drop the knife! Now!"

Jordan wasn't used to losing. She always got what she wanted. She couldn't imagine not winning. She'd kill him before she accepted defeat. This was her last chance to break Derek Morgan and if she couldn't have him in this life then she'd have him in the next.

A shot rang out. Even though he'd seen the gun in his friend's hand it still didn't prepare him to see her blood sprinkled across the white sheets that covered him or the pale blue gown he wore. Reid saw the horror and the relief in Morgan's eyes. He also saw the gratitude.

The noise had drawn attention from the staff who came rushing through the door and momentarily stopped in their tracks at the sight of the woman's body, bloody and writhing in pain.

The team had just returned from dinner when they noticed the commotion from the far end of the hall. They immediately rushed toward Morgan's room and were shocked to see Reid standing next to Morgan's bed gun at his side wide-eyed and nervous watching the chaotic scene whirling around the room.

"What happened?" Hotch asked

"Reid just saved my life, that's what happened."

Morgan leaned back onto his pillow and looked over at Reid. Reid slightly embarrassed by the acknowledgement looked away.

Garcia quickly moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed Morgan's hand.

"Are you okay? We should have never left. I knew we shouldn't have left. I told you guys we could have just ordered in…"

"Baby Girl…shh…" He began holding his hand up to her lips. "I'm fine. Really. Nothing that a clean hospital gown can't fix."

She continued to survey him not ready to accept that he was okay. He smiled at her to convince her that he hadn't received any further injuries.

"Reid, why are you here? You're supposed to be home recuperating. Doctor's orders." Hotch asked.

"I am a doctor and I'm fine."

"Reid?"

"So, I got a second opinion. Mine."

JJ, Rossi and Alex smiled shaking their heads at the idea of Reid actually saving Morgan's life.

"Well, I 'm glad he was here. I don't know what that crazy woman might have done if he hadn't been here."

"Alex, follow the nurses out. Make sure Jordan is not alone until she's back in custody."

"You got it."

"Looks like all those hours at the range finally paid off." Rossi teased.

For the next two hours the team stayed in Morgan's room, talking and enjoying each other's company relieved that they were all together safe and sound. The last several days had been a nightmare and there were times that all of them secretly doubted that they'd see their missing teammate again. It was a close call, but he was here with them now. The doctors were expecting a full recovery and they all knew that Morgan would fight to get out of that hospital bed and back in the field in record time.

It hurt when one of their own turned to the dark side. Jordan had become a part of them if only for a short while. Little did they know that her problems had begun longer than any of them realized. Now she would pay for her crimes and perhaps get the help that she had needed for a long time.

The team had proven why they were more than just co-workers, they were family who were willing to fight and even sacrifice their own lives for each other but that's what family did and for them their love far out weighed the risk that each of them was willing to face to protect each other.

It was getting late and the nurses were finally successful in shooing the rowdy group out of the room. Derek was tired but he didn't want the moment to end and he didn't want to be left alone; not tonight. He couldn't shake the horror of his ordeal with Jordan and her goons. The not knowing from moment to moment spooked him. The dark cold room that held him captive was still in the forefront of his mind. He didn't want them to know what he feared the darkness and solitude held for him.

Reid was the last one to head toward the door. Morgan hadn't had the chance to thank him properly.

"Reid."

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay for a minute?"

Reid turned back and stood next to the bed.

"Everything's been kind of crazy, man. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Morgan, you don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, I do. I'm always giving you a hard time about everything, but I just never…"

"Never thought I'd be the one to save you instead of the other way around?"

"Yeah, something like that." The both smiled at the thought.

"It sucks to be a mere mortal like the rest of us, doesn't it?"

Morgan smiled and shook his head briefly looking away.

"It's so cold."

Reid looked around the room and noticed a few blankets in another chair. He quickly grabbed one of them and spread it across Morgan who was now shivering.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Reid noticed Morgan's mood change and taking a dark serious turn.

"I thought I was going to die in that place. I felt…helpless…I don't like feeling helpless."

"You're safe now. You know we wouldn't have stopped looking until we found you."

"I know. Thank you."

"It's getting late. You need to get your rest."

"Reid…"

Reid heard the panic in his friend's voice.

"I'm not leaving. That chair in the corner is actually quite comfortable."

"Thanks."

Morgan smiled in relief and shifted to a more comfortable position and relaxed under the blankets.

Reid returned the smile and nodded as the only brother he'd ever had closed his eyes and drifted quickly to sleep.

"You're welcome."

"_The more one does and sees and feels, the more one is able to do, and the more genuine may be one's appreciation of fundamental things like home, and love, and understanding companionship." -Amelia Earhart_


End file.
